1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for cooling a heat-generating member by movement of latent heat based on boiling and condensation of refrigerant.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 39, in a conventional cooling device 100 constructed by a refrigerant container 110 and a heat radiation core 120, a heat-generating member 130 is attached to a heat reception plate of the refrigerant container 110. The heat radiation core 120 is constructed by a pair of header tanks 121, plural tubes (heat radiation tubes) 122 and heat radiation fins 123. The header tanks 121 are attached to a heat radiation plate 111 of the refrigerant container 110 to be substantially perpendicular to the heat radiation plate 111. Each of the tubes 122 is disposed between the header tanks 121 to communicate with the header tanks 121. Refrigerant stored in the refrigerant container 110 is boiled and evaporated by receiving heat from the heat-generating member 130, and the evaporated refrigerant (gas refrigerant) flows into the tubes 122 from the refrigerant container 110 through the header tanks 121. The gas refrigerant radiates heat to outside air and is condensed to be liquid refrigerant while flowing through the tubes 122, and the condensed refrigerant (liquid refrigerant) is returned into the refrigerant container 110. Thus, the heat-generating member 130 is cooled.
In the cooling device 100, when the tube 122 is inserted deeply into the header tank 121, an opening of the tube 122 may be closed by an inner surface of the header tank 121. When the thickness of the header tank 121 is set larger in order to prevent the opening of the tube 122 from being closed, the capacity of the tubes 122 is reduced, and heat radiation performance of the heat radiation core 120 is also reduced, thereby reducing cooling performance of the cooling device 100. In addition, when the cooling device 100 is used in a bottom posture where the heat-generating member 130 is positioned under the refrigerant container 110, refrigerant circulation fails and heat radiation performance is reduced.